Suas palavras me aqueceram
by North of the North
Summary: Cada nação tem uma fraqueza que nenhuma das outras nações conhece. O Canadá acaba sendo um pouco mais perigoso para sua saúde do que a maioria.


Your Words Warmed Me Portuguese version

16 Oct 18

* * *

Suas palavras me aqueceram

Sinopse

Cada nação tem uma fraqueza que nenhuma das outras nações conhece. O Canadá acaba sendo um pouco mais perigoso para sua saúde do que a maioria.

* * *

 **Esta não é a minha primeira língua e, por isso, com certeza cometi erros. Se você vir alguma coisa errada, por favor me avise.**

* * *

Esta história é contada a partir da perspectiva do Japão, enquanto ele escreve as atas para a reunião e, mais tarde, no pov do Canadá.

* * *

Cada nação tem uma fraqueza, uma pequena falha que, se fosse humana, teria sido seu defeito genético. Os antigos imaginavam que era quem quer que os tivesse criado dizendo que eram como seus cidadãos humanos e que não eram perfeitos.

Escusado será dizer que, mesmo nas "famílias", o segredo do que exatamente era a fraqueza de cada pessoa não foi levantado. Mesmo se fosse um império que tivesse muitas colônias, ninguém nunca perguntou quais eram as fraquezas. Todos disseram que não deveriam deixar ninguém mais saber sobre sua fraqueza, ou então os mataria. Todas as jovens colônias acreditavam que, quando eram jovens, sempre acreditavam em tudo o que seu colonizador dizia. Foi apenas uma das coisas que eles não questionaram quando ficaram mais velhos.

Em alguns casos, isso foi quase fatal no final, o Canadá foi um desses casos, e o único que qualquer uma das outras nações conseguiu se lembrar.

Mas isso está adiantando na história. Como este é o livro oficial das reuniões mundiais, eu deveria começar do começo da história e não dar uma pista do fim. Eu provavelmente deveria riscar o início desta entrada antes que a Alemanha verifique se há erros mais tarde, ele pode ser muito perfeccionista. Shoot, estou tratando isso como meu diário em casa.

O Japão recostou-se na mesa, franzindo a testa para a página à sua frente.

"Eu acho que eu deveria levar esta casa comigo para reciclar corretamente e começar em um novo pedaço de papel. Por que os zeladores não colocam uma lixeira na sala de reuniões, permanece um mistério para mim."

* * *

Mathew, também conhecido como o país do Canadá, descobriu que ele estava sempre com frio ultimamente, e nada do que ele fez mudou isso. Mesmo assim, deitar-se debaixo das cobertas e ler um livro para acordar enquanto usava várias camadas de roupa, nada fazia para mudar o fato de que ele ainda estava tremendo de frio.

Ele realmente não queria se levantar; mas o relógio marcava 7:28 e a reunião começava às 9:00. Ele gemeu um pouco, e murmurou sobre o quanto ele não queria; mas ele ainda se levantou, e não era como se houvesse alguém lá que estivesse ouvindo e se importasse.

Ele sabia que ir a essa reunião só faria ele se sentir mais frio.

Ele sabia desde cedo que sua fraqueza era que sua temperatura corporal era regulada pelos gestos e palavras das pessoas ao seu redor. Boas palavras ou um abraço igualavam-se a uma cálida e cálida temperatura corporal, e com olhares dirigidos a ele e um tom ou argumento irado o deixaram tremendo como se o inverno tivesse chegado cedo e subitamente a todas as províncias e territórios.

Ele fez o melhor que pôde para ser agradável e não aborrecer ninguém; mas há tanta coisa que você pode fazer quando tem os Estados para um irmão / doppelganger.

Olhando no espelho, ele pôde ver que seus lábios estavam começando a ficar azuis, e seus tremores aumentaram apenas pelo bom dia "quem?" ele tinha pegado de seu urso polar de estimação. O melhor que ele poderia esperar hoje era passar para o próximo sem hipotermia.

A reunião começou como ele suspeitava, todos o ignoraram. Quando começou a pensar que eles estavam brincando, percebeu que, após o primeiro século desse tratamento, não era brincadeira. Eles honestamente não podiam nem vê-lo. É como ver apenas o que você quer ver. Eles só o viam quando queriam ver seu irmão, eles nunca queriam vê-lo, e isso fazia ele se sentir mais frio por dentro, de uma maneira totalmente diferente.

Ele tentou uma vez expressar sua opinião; mas a Inglaterra olhou para ele e disse para ele calar a boca, e que ninguém queria ouvir suas idéias estúpidas ... América.

Ele sentiu sua temperatura interna cair ainda mais.

Foi quando a reunião começou a ficar esquisita, com a sala se inclinando ao redor dele de uma maneira estranha, era para fazer isso ?, ele não podia dizer com certeza; mas, ele poderia jurar que viu a Rússia olhando para ele, finalmente, intrigado.

"Sua pele é cerosa, e suas pupilas estão dilatadas. Ele está tremendo. Inglaterra, sugiro que você o impeça de tentar tirar o suéter. Ele tem hipotermia." A Rússia disse em seu tom de voz agradável, aquele que ele costumava parecer infantil. Mathew sabia o que realmente significava, a Rússia não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que a Rússia se sentia nervosa. Ele não sabia porque.

Mathew tentou falar, mas mesmo em seu estado inconsciente poderia dizer que algo estava errado com suas palavras.

"Sua fala é arrastada," Rússia observou.

Ele não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, tudo em que ele podia se concentrar era o frio. Ele não achava que já tivesse chegado tão mal antes. Então ele sentiu uma onda de calor e suspirou, foi uma felicidade.

Rússia soou em pânico agora. "Inglaterra, ponha meu casaco em cima dele agora!"

Mathew ainda podia ouvi-los, mas sua visão ficou preta. Ele não podia ver, e os sons das outras nações estavam sendo substituídos por um toque. Até que de repente não foi. Não havia tom de toque, nem as outras nações, nem os alfinetes e agulhas que ele sentia por todo o corpo. Não havia nada.

…..

* * *

"Alguém precisa tirar a roupa."

"O que?" Inglaterra exclamou, voltando-se para a Rússia. Os outros membros do G8 refletiam seu sentimento com idênticos olhares em seus rostos.

Ele suspirou, depois tentou explicar da maneira mais simples que podia. "É o que você faz quando uma pessoa fica hipotermia. Você precisa aquecê-las o máximo que puder. Somos ensinados a ficar nus e deixar a pessoa com hipotermia nua e rastejar em um saco de dormir com eles." *

"Isso é absurdo."

"É o que é ensinado."

"Nenhum de nós está ficando nu ou tirando as roupas do Canadá."

"Então você lida com a hipotermia dele."

"Espere um minuto, Commie." América interrompeu. "Nós nem sabemos se ele tem hipotermia. Você não entende isso apenas quando está muito frio lá fora? Não é legal nem aqui. Talvez ele tenha tido insolação ou algo assim."

"Eu duvido. Mas se você quiser, você sempre pode levá-lo ao hospital e ver que eu estou certo quando eles o examinarem lá. Se ele perder o uso de qualquer dedo ou dedos no caminho, então você saberá que é sua culpa e eu ficarei feliz com isso ".

"De jeito nenhum, cara. Seria sua culpa."

"Você ainda ouve o que você diz?" Rússia perguntou, então ele suspirou e se levantou de sua posição sentada pelo corpo de Mathew. Enquanto ele se levantava, ele agarrou os braços de Canadá, levantando-o e colocando-o em seu próprio estilo de braços. "Você vai ao hospital mais próximo daqui e descreve sua condição. Vou colocá-lo em um banho morno enquanto a ambulância está sendo chamada. Inglaterra, eu acredito que pedi para você ligar para eles."

A Inglaterra pareceu surpresa com o nome dele sendo dito de repente nessa conversa.

Talvez ele tivesse se zoneado? Como descuidado.

"Certo", disse Inglaterra quando pegou seu celular e começou a discar 911. "Eu esqueci disso."

A América voltou-se para a Inglaterra e levantou a mão para apontar a Rússia acusadoramente. "Não me diga que você vai fazer o que esse comissário diz!"

"Não aponte", retrucou Inglaterra. "É rude. E eu não acredito que tenha que lhe dizer nada. Não é como se eu tivesse que relatar a você sobre qualquer coisa. Eu posso escolher fazer o que eu quiser. E escolho seguir as instruções da Rússia, pois ele sabe mais sobre isso do que eu. "

"E eu não sou mais comunista, América". A Rússia não pôde deixar de acrescentar.

América olhou para a Rússia, mas seu brilho diminuiu um pouco com as próximas palavras da Rússia.

"Agora, é melhor que você me ouça. Canadá e eu somos ambas nações do tipo inverno. Eu sei o que precisa ser feito no frio, ou pelo menos no tipo de frio que recebemos, e eu sei o que acontece nesse frio. Canadá tem hipotermia. Pare de discutir comigo sobre isso. "

A Rússia teve que reprimir as seguintes observações que ele desejava dizer sobre como se os Estados Unidos não conseguissem raptar o Canadá ou algo para tratá-lo e talvez atirar nos EUA com sua arma; mas isso seria inútil e daria menos peso às suas palavras. Seria melhor apenas deixar suas ações falarem por ele.

América hesitou, depois assentiu. "Tudo bem, você pode tomar o Canadá para tomar um banho. Mas apenas um banho, você ouve?"

Rússia sorriu. "Claro, camarada." Ele disse antes de levar o Canadá para fora do quarto e descer até os andares mais baixos do prédio onde eles estavam, onde ficavam os quartos do hotel.

Foi quando ele estava descendo as escadas, é claro, e longe da sala de conferência, ele percebeu que para dar ao país em seus braços um banho, ele precisaria tirar a roupa e que ele deveria ter mantido o americano ele para que ele não precisasse. Por que ele sempre pensava nessas coisas importantes quando já era tarde demais?

* * *

O menino acordou em seus braços enquanto procurava seu cartão-chave para entrar em seu quarto de hotel. Pelo menos ele não precisava se preocupar com ele não acordar mais. Essa foi uma das preocupações da sua lista. Agora era melhor ignorar as tentativas do Canadá de fugir e abrir a porta agora que o maldito cartão-chave finalmente decidira trabalhar. O dispositivo infernal.

O Canadá foi jogado na cama e contido quando ele foi se levantar novamente. Ele contou cada uma das respirações do Canadá e sentiu sua testa. Ainda frio e um pouco molhado de suor. Isso precisaria ser corrigido.

Então ele alcançou as mãos do Canadá.

* * *

Quando Ivan vai checar o pulso de Mathew por um pulso, Mathew empurra sua mão para longe. E quando Ivan foi pegar a outra mão de Mathew, Mathew também a puxou para junto da outra mão em seu peito, onde ele as enrolou, e a si mesmo em volta delas, numa tentativa lamentável de mantê-las escondidas. .

"Ah, eu vejo como é. Você não quer tocar minhas mãos. Por quê?" Ivan perguntou.

"Eu não tenho que responder."

"Tudo bem, mas eu gostaria que você fizesse."

"Você vai rir."

"Eu realmente pareço um tipo de pessoa rindo?" Ivan perguntou. Ele certamente nunca pensou em si mesmo como tal, mas se essa era a impressão que ele estava dando ... bem, então ele tinha algum trabalho a fazer para mudar isso.

"Bem não." Mathew admitiu.

"Então? Sua resposta?"

"É estupido."

"Você está começando a me irritar com o seu esconderijo, Canadá. Eu sugiro que você não faça mais nada."

"Eu-bem ... minhas mãos estão sempre frias. Todo mundo sempre se afasta de mim quando eu os toco. Eu não tenho minhas luvas agora, e eu preferiria que você não me tocasse agora Eu não quero incomodar ainda outra pessoa com a minha temperatura ".

"... Isso é tudo? Então eu não me importo. As minhas também estão sempre frias."

"Sério?" Mathew diz sarcasticamente. E Ivan não se importa, pelo menos uma vez. Ele apenas pega as mãos de Mathew e envolve as dele ao redor delas.

Ambas as mãos eram como gelo.

Os olhos de Mathew se arregalaram, as pupilas dilataram-se e Ivan teve medo de desmaiar de novo, antes que Mathew sorrisse e parecesse tão suave quanto a primeira nevasca do ano, apenas esperando para entrar e desenvolver lembranças felizes.

"Vejo?" Ivan disse. "Então, eu não me importo com suas mãos frias." E Ivan sorriu pela primeira vez durante a conversa.

O sorriso era um dos meros onze que Mathew o testemunhara usar durante todas as reuniões que eles tiveram ... gozados como diplomatas em seus respectivos países nos últimos cem anos ou mais, que alcançaram seus olhos e realmente o fizeram parecer feliz.

"Nós podemos estar com frio juntos." Ivan continuou, e Mathew sentiu uma súbita onda de calor mais quente que qualquer fogo que ele acendera antes. Este era um incêndio centrado em seu peito e o deixou sem fôlego.

…

* * *

No suspiro, os olhos da Rússia se estreitaram e ele enfiou o termômetro, preguiçosamente na mão esquerda, de volta à boca do Canadá. No bipe que logo se seguiu, as sobrancelhas do loiro platinado se ergueram quando o russo percebeu o que lia.

"Bem, bem, bem, nós, nações, temos habilidades de cura rápida, mas isso é bastante impressionante. Primeiro você passa de ainda responsivo com uma temperatura indicativa de hipotermia severa para isso, onde agora você está em uma temperatura corporal normal e aparentemente normal ao longo do curso de apenas alguns minutos ".

Seus profundos olhos roxos ergueram-se para olhar para o tom mais claro do Canadá e trancaram-se lá. "Há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Canadá?"

O Canadá ficou sem palavras. Então ele sussurrou: "Você sabe o meu nome?"

Rússia franziu a testa. "Claro que sim. Você é bobo? Agora, isso está ligado à sua fraqueza?"

Seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. E o Canadá lembrou como a Rússia era a nação mais perigosa entre eles em um nível pessoal, além de seu estado militar ou do país. Ele era um homem grande e esperto também. E nunca sutil sobre o que ele queria.

Mas o que ele tem a perder? Ele foi despido e posto de qualquer maneira. Por que não fazê-lo com mais coisas internas também? Tal como o seu maior segredo. O único segredo que todos tinham e, no entanto, ninguém mais sabia ou deveria saber.

"Sim." Canadá respondeu.

E a Rússia assentiu.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse de volta. "Se mude quando quiser. Suas roupas estão bem ali." Ele chamou de volta, apontando para a pilha que ele deixou na banheira enquanto saía do banheiro, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Canadá piscou, já sentindo um calafrio quando ficou sozinho.

Embora isso também pudesse ter acontecido do outro lado da porta, talvez um rascunho tivesse entrado, mas de alguma forma ele não achou.

Ele sentia falta do homem maior já. Embora ele estivesse apenas do outro lado da porta, o frio que sentiu irradiando para fora novamente e ameaçando-o com o congelamento envolvente de antes insinuou o quanto ele precisava da presença do outro. A Rússia o fez se sentir mais quente do que ele se sentiu em tanto tempo.

Mas esse calor não duraria. Ele mal conhecia o homem. O que ele poderia fazer para ficar perto de qualquer maneira?

Nada.

Então ele se vestiu. E, surpreendentemente, a Rússia foi extremamente atenciosa e protegeu-o, mantendo-o na sala e longe dos outros e até mesmo trazendo-lhe de volta suas anotações para copiar no dia seguinte até a hora de ele ir para casa.

Longe do grande russo e do calor surpreendente que ele carregava para um país tão frio.

* * *

Dias depois, o Canadá ainda estava em casa, sozinho. O frio voltou para envolvê-lo novamente. O frio se apoderara dele e, a cada passo, no avião, ele se juntara e se agrupava sob seu corpo como um lago coberto de gelo. No momento em que ele saiu do avião, mesmo envolto em seu habitual casaco casual, ele não sentiu alívio. Voltando para casa, ele logo parou de tremer.

Ele foi além desse ponto tão cedo? Distantemente, isso o preocupou. mas ele não prestou atenção ao chamado de seu corpo para o que precisava. Ele não podia satisfazê-lo de qualquer maneira.

Desta vez, sozinho, ninguém além de seu urso estava lá para ouvi-lo cair.

Apenas um outro que estava com ele desde o início de sua vida sabia o que havia acontecido e foi buscar o outro homem que considerava uma espécie de neto.

Em um surto de nevasca que não poderia afetar o Canadá ao lado da nevasca que já grassava dentro de seu corpo, o general Winter pousou a Rússia no gramado do loiro.

"Ajudem-no." Ele comandou e foi embora.

A Rússia olhou para a casa de estilo chalé e assentiu, com os olhos firmes de determinação.

Mesmo que ele não pudesse ser ajudado com sua fraqueza, ele agora tinha outra pista para o que era o Canadá, e a maldita propriedade, mas o menor loiro tinha crescido nele e ele não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sofrer se ele pudesse ajudar. O general pode ser cruel às vezes, mas seu abraço também ajudou a trazer de volta a vida com as águas que ele deixou para trás quando sua neve derreteu.

Se o Canadá sofresse de novo os calafrios, o general já tinha tocado o loiro. Tudo o que restou agora foi para ele se tornar melhor.

* * *

 **A/N: Você está interessado em traduzir isso?**


End file.
